


The Jacuzzi

by wantyoumorethanbreathing



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, what do i even tag this??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wantyoumorethanbreathing/pseuds/wantyoumorethanbreathing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Confusion swept over Phil as he stood frozen in the doorway for a moment, hand still on the doorknob as he tried to make sense of the sight in front of him. Then he noticed Dan's hand that was working furiously just below the surface of the water and he felt suddenly very warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jacuzzi

**Author's Note:**

> Relatively short, unbetaed drabble that was finished at half past midnight whilst slightly drunk. Any and all mistakes are solely my own. Apologies for any glaring errors. Enjoy!

“Alright, so we’ve got you in room 315, straight down this hallway and then to your left, the lifts are just around the corner. If you need anything else just let us know.”

The woman at reception smiled and handed two key cards over across the desk. Phil took them and returned the smile, thanking her and turning back towards Dan who was waiting a little ways away with their suitcases. 

“Ready?” Dan asked, raising his eyebrows at Phil as he made his way towards him across the small lobby. 

“Yep,” Phil replied, taking his bag from Dan and starting to wheel it in the direction the woman had indicated, “Room 315. And they’ve gotten us a jet tub like you wanted.” 

Phil turned to see the grin spreading across Dan’s face.

“Are you serious?” Dan asked, delighted, “I didn’t think this place would have the fancy baths considering how old it is.”

Phil chuckled, amused at Dan’s excitement. “I told you it was recently renovated. Plus I checked specifically before I booked to make sure they had them. You’ve been going on nonstop about those stupid tubs ever since Japan and I didn’t want to listen to you complaining if they only had regular, boring baths.”

Dan felt a light blush creep up the back of his neck but Phil didn’t seem to notice, too busy manoeuvring his suitcase closer to the lifts to press the button.

“Yeah well that was a great bath,” Dan replied in defense, “the jets were so strong it was like getting a full-body massage. And the water’s just super relaxing,” he added, somewhat lamely, feeling the blush climbing higher up his neck towards his hairline. 

Phil looked at him with a bemused smile and shook his head, turning back to the lift as the doors slid open with a cheerful bing. The two boys wheeled their cases into the lift and Dan jabbed at the third floor button, feeling a little embarrassed at his stammered excuse and the reason behind it, eyeing Phil out of the corner of his eye as the doors slid shut and they began their ascent. 

“Well,” Phil replied, oblivious to Dan’s awkwardness as he watched the numbers above the door rise, “you’d better make good use of it tonight, seeing as how we’re gonna be super busy tomorrow and likely won’t have time for long luxurious baths in the evening.”

Dan followed Phil out onto their floor and down the hallway to their room. “Oh don’t worry,” he said, as Phil waved the key card in front of the scanner and lead the way into the room, flicking on the light as we went, “I fully intend to.”

***

Once the bags had been unpacked and Phil was reclining on one of the beds, TV remote in hand, absent-mindedly flipping through the channels, Dan let himself into the bathroom and began filling the tub. The room itself was quite nice, a short counter and sink running along one wall with the bath and toilet sitting next to each other on the far end across from the door, separated by a half wall that held a decorative vase of plastic flowers and the hotel’s selection of miniature soaps and shampoos. The bath itself looked perfect, he thought, examining the row of jets running parallel along the sides and on one end under the taps. It was deep and long and looked like it would accommodate his tall figure quite well. He stripped off his clothes, discarding them in a pile on the floor, and then sat down on the edge of the bath, running his fingers under the hot water as it crept higher up the side of the tub. He could feel the anticipation pooling in his stomach already and he opened the taps a little more, trying to coax some more speed out of them. 

Once the water was at optimal height and temperature Dan shut them off and slid into the water, sinking down to the bottom of the tub with a contented sigh. He lay back and closed his eyes, savouring the warmth of the water on his skin for a few moments before reaching over and hitting the button to turn on the jets. The pumps sprang to life with a whining growl and then died down to a quiet hum, the water beginning to bubble, pulsing against his body in steady streams from his shoulders down to his toes. One of them caught him in the ribs and he squirmed away from the flow as it tickled over his side, quickly reaching over and adjusting it to skim just over him instead. Dan shut his eyes again and savoured the feeling of the water swirling around him. He tried to concentrate on just relaxing, not managing more than five minutes beneath the steadily churning bathwater, before his dick got other ideas and he set about readjusting the jets so he could get on with the real reason he had wanted to stay somewhere with a Jacuzzi. 

Placing his hands on either side of the bath, Dan carefully slid his body down the length of the tub towards the taps, lifting his legs partially out of the water and settling them upwards along the wall, toes flexing over the edge as he repositioned his body. He found a comfortable spot and then let his head fall back, hair fanning out around his skull as he lowered his head into the water, keeping his face above the swirl and breathing in deeply through his nose. The sound of the jets was loud in his ears but he didn’t care, listening to the water rush past his ears, blocking out the low sound of the property show Phil had finally settled on on the other side of the wall. He took another deep breath in through his nose and let it fall from his mouth as he started fine-tuning the direction of the jet streams.

Dan worked away determinedly for a few minutes until the rapidly pulsating streams of water were coursing all over his body just where he wanted them. He had one turned towards his chest, shooting the hot water out across his right nipple and another on his left firing a little more softly along the sensitive skin of his neck. He’d adjusted two near the end of the tub to stream across his balls, stimulating them from slightly different angles and was biting gently at his bottom lip which he had sucked into his mouth without noticing as he set about adjusted the last one. His fingers manoeuvred the last jet marginally higher and then his lip sprang free of his teeth as his mouth fell open, a small moan escaping along with the red-bitten lip.

In the adjacent room Phil turned his head towards the bathroom door, a look of confusion on his face. He’d gotten bored with the property show and had just picked up his book when a strange noise came drifted through the closed bathroom door towards him. He cocked his head to the side and listened, hoping vaguely that Dan hadn’t fallen asleep in the tub and drowned. He was just about to go back to his book when the sound came again. Slightly worried now, Phil set the novel down on the generically patterned hotel duvet and slid off the bed, padding in his mismatched socks towards the closed door. 

“Dan?” he called, but there was no answer, Dan’s head still swimming with the sound of the water jets, unable to hear Phil calling his name.

“Dan? You alright?” Phil called again, panic starting to set in when there was still no answer. He took a tentative step closer to the door.

A small, strangled cry came from the other side of the wall and Phil’s hand was on the doorknob, a thousand different images of Dan laying drowned in the bathwater flooding into his mind. The door swung open easily but the image that greeted Phil wasn’t anything near the ones he had been imagining.

Dan’s long legs were sticking up out of the water, resting against the half wall that separated the bath and the toilet, toes curling and uncurling around the top edge, his face floating above the water but his ears submerged in the swirling jet stream. Confusion swept over Phil as he stood frozen in the doorway for a moment, hand still on the doorknob as he tried to make sense of the sight in front of him. Then he noticed the hand that was working furiously over Dan’s cock just below the surface of the water and he felt suddenly very warm, a flush of heat turning his face light pink as his stood gaping in the doorway.

Phil stared transfixed for the length of a second, and another, and another, hungrily drinking in the sight of his best friend’s hand flying over his cock, pupils blown wide in unadulterated lust. Another small moan escaped Dan’s lips as he continued to pump his cock and Phil swallowed hard, moving his eyes reluctantly away from Dan’s hand to his legs that were stuck up against the wall at a slightly bent angle. Confusion swept over him again for a moment until the realization that Dan had positioned himself at such an awkward angle in order to get the most powerful water jet to pulse up his ass occurred to him. Phil felt his dick twitch and swallowed again. 

Phil stared guiltily a few moments longer and was just about to close the door and quickly take care of the bulge in his jeans before Dan got out of the bath, when a new sound had him frozen in the doorway again. 

“Phil.” 

It was moaned out suddenly from between Dan’s lips, ending in a slight hitch, and Phil was sure Dan had caught him. He turned back towards the tub with a stammered excuse forming hazily in the back of his mind, but Dan still had his eyes closed and was now biting his bottom lip.

“Oh fuck,” Dan breathed out and the blush on Phil’s cheeks darkened significantly as he turned back fully into the small room. Dan’s hand was still working furiously, pace increasing as he shifted his ass around a little, the jet pushing the water further inside him. Phil’s hand had crept towards the front of his jeans and he pressed his palm against his erection as his eyes raked over Dan’s body, ever so slightly obscured by the swirling water. He began stroking himself through the denim as best he could, feeling the heat coil low in his belly as Dan tipped his head further back into the water, exposing his throat and moaning quietly again.

Phil risked unzipping his jeans and slipped his hand inside, getting a firm grip on himself and matching his pace to Dan’s who looked like he was close, his face flushed where it was peeking out over the top of the water.

“Fuck,” Dan muttered again, and there was a definite note of desperation in his voice which was several octaves higher than normal. Phil braced himself against the doorframe with his free hand, head falling forward slightly, blue eyes dark and hooded with lust. Pre-cum leaked from the head of his swollen cock, staining his boxers and slicking his fingers. He increased his pace as Dan sucked his bottom lip back into his mouth and bit down hard, stifling another small, guttural cry. 

Dan was trying to be quiet, really he was, very much aware of the fact that the man he was fantasizing about was just in the next room, but the sound of the jets from beneath the water was loud, muting the sounds in his own ears and Dan couldn’t stop the small noises that were forcing their way past his lips. The steady pressure of the jets washing over him, pushing past the tight ring of muscles into his ass, combined with the image of Phil, naked and sweating, pounding into him with reckless abandon was too much for Dan and he came with a shuddering gasp that emptied his lungs and shook his entire being. 

Phil watched in reverence as Dan’s orgasm rocked through him, turning the bathwater white near the foot of the tub as cum and water swirled together, forcing himself to hold on until he was out of the room and had closed the door, worried that Dan would open his eyes and see him standing there, dick in hand, getting off to the sight of his best friends climax. He leaned back against the door, panting heavily, and forced his eyes shut as he came harder than he could ever remember having done before. A starfield of white light erupted behind his eyelids and he slumped back against the door for a moment, his entire body turning to jelly, and then staggered over to his suitcase in search of a fresh pair of pants. 

***

Dan lay quietly in the water for a few minutes, trying to regulate his breathing, post orgasmic haze working its way through his veins. He lay perfectly still, eyes closed, breathing deeply as he came down from his high, until the hot water and endorphins had him feeling slightly queasy and overheated. He gingerly lowered his legs back into the water, slid backwards up the tub and lifted himself out of the bath, legs somewhat wobbly as he stepped out onto the bathmat. He took a towel down off the rack on the wall and spread it out on the floor, laying down flat on his back and letting the coolness of the tiles radiate up into his body. After a few moments Dan bent his knees, placed his feet flat against the floor and slowly allowed his rectal muscles to relax, the water from the jet dribbling out of his ass onto the towel in a steady, controlled stream. He managed to rid himself of about half the fluid before the fantasised image of Phil pounding into him came flashing back suddenly into his mind and the rest of the water went flooding out of him, soaking through the towel. He sucked in a few shaky breaths and then stood up, turned off the Jacuzzi’s jets and began draining the slightly murky bathwater. 

***

Hoping Phil wouldn’t notice the slightly pink tinge in his cheeks, or would at least chalk it up to the hot bath water and nothing else, Dan turned away from the bathroom mirror and pulled the door open, stepping into the adjacent room where Phil was sitting curled up on his bed by the window, book in hand. 

Dan threw Phil a surreptitious glance and then looked quickly away, sitting down on his own bed, feeling his cheeks darken slightly as the realisation of what he had just done hit him. Normally at home, when the fantasy of Phil fucking him up against the shower wall, or bent over the kitchen table with his pants down around his ankles, or lying face down on the sofa with his ass stuck up in the air wouldn’t leave him alone, he could go off to his own room and deal with the situation away from the curious eyes of his best friend. He’d been so caught up in the moment and the excitement that the jet tub had presented however, that he hadn’t really stopped to consider the fact that he would have to spend the rest of the evening in the same, and suddenly very small, room with said best friend. Dan threw Phil another furtive glance and then picked up his phone, leaning back against the pillows he had propped against the headboard.

Phil glanced across the room at Dan from over the top of his book, biting his lip and swallowing hard as he tried to summon up the courage to do what he was about to do. 

“Good bath?” Phil asked, trying to keep his voice casual but failing somewhat miserably.

In the short span of the five minutes or so that it had taken him to change out of his smiley face boxers and try to pull himself together, Phil had somehow managed to come to a decision about what to do with the whole situation that had just presented itself to him, laid out (as it were) in the swirling water of a hotel bathtub. It was a big decision, huge in fact, some might even say life changing. Hell, he wasn’t entirely sure it was the right decision, but he had made up his mind and that’s all there was to it. 

The first thirty seconds or so of this life changing decision had been spent with the word ‘fuck’ running in circles around his head, stopping once or twice to think ‘holy hell that was hot’ before continuing their laps. The next thirty seconds were spent trying not to hyperventilate as the full force of the situation hit him like a ton of bricks dropped out of an airplane window. The minutes following were pure chaos, inside and out, as Phil hopped around on one leg trying desperately to rid himself of his sticky underwear as thoughts of ‘you can’t do this, he’s your best friend!!’ mixed and mingled with other thoughts of ‘well ya, but he clearly wants you and you’ve always wanted him and it’s not like you two have never messed around before’ chased their tails in his mind. 

The decision to act had come surprisingly easily now that he thought about it, peeking over the edge of his book, watching Dan’s face flush pink from the bed opposite him. He supposed he shouldn’t have been overly surprised by this fact. The thought of Dan had been running in the back of his mind for years, a constant thrum like a heartbeat that you could ignore until you were alone in bed at night, lying awake in the still and the silence, suddenly becoming very aware of the desperate pounding in your chest. He watched Dan’s eyes flicker in his direction and then the bob of his Adam’s apple as he swallowed hard. 

“Ugh, yeah,” Dan replied, sounding ever so slightly worried, “yeah, it was great. Very…relaxing.”

Phil hummed in acknowledgement, suddenly nervous in his decision, until the image of Dan getting off with the sound of Phil’s name on his lips drifted in front of his eyes like an instant replay and he decided to just go for it.

“Funny thing,” he continued, setting his book down on the covers next to him, “I could hear these strange noises, thought maybe you were drowning or something.” He paused, trying to gage Dan’s reaction but Dan was staring determinedly down at his phone screen. Phil pressed on. “I tried calling out to you a few times to see if you were ok but there was no reply.” 

Dan shifted uncomfortably on the bed and Phil could see the blush working its way up his neck and out the collar of his t-shirt. When Dan remained silent Phil continued, trying desperately to keep his tone conversational. 

“It was weird. I mean, you usually answer right away, so when there was no reply I started to panic a little, so I tried the door and…” 

Dan cut him off midsentence, a look of horror making his eyes go comically wide. 

“Oh god.” 

“Yeah,” Phil replied hastily. “I would have left straight away and never mentioned anything about it, but just as I was turning to go you said, well it was more of a moan actually, my name and…” he was rambling now, all sense of fake control gone out the window.

“Oh god!” Dan said again, burying his face in his hands and toppling sideways onto the duvet, face red with shame and embarrassment . “Oh god Phil, I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Phil said softly. 

Dan froze mid cringe and then whipped his head around to look at his best friend sitting cross legged on the bed behind him. 

“What did you just say?” he asked, incredulous, sure he had misheard.

“I said, don’t be,” Phil replied, a light blush colouring his own cheeks now. He’d done it, jumped off the cliff and gone sailing into uncharted waters. There was no turning back now. He could try and laugh it off as a joke but he knew some part of Dan would never believe him and besides, he didn’t really want to. He returned Dan’s disbelieving stare with as level a look as he could muster under the circumstances and waited. 

Dan stared blankly at him for the length of a heartbeat, two, three, four, waiting for Phil to do something, anything, watching nothing but intensity and sincerity grow in Phil’s eyes. He let out a shaky breath which Phil matched, seemingly unconsciously, and then launched himself off the bed towards his best friend, pinning him against the mattress and pressing their mouths together before he could reconsider what he was doing. 

Phil yelped in surprise, flinging his arms out and around the body that had collapsed on top of him in instinct before wrapping them tightly around Dan’s torso, pulling him in closer and kissing him deeply.

Dan pulled away with a sharp inhale a few moments later, Phil taking the opportunity to flip them both over so Dan was lying under him in the middle of the bed. There was a long moment filled with an intermingling of breath as each gazed intently into the eyes of the other and the unspoken language they’d developed over the years passed between them in weighted solemnity, questions asked and answered and reassurances exchanged. Finally Phil’s lips quirked up into a smile, tongue poking out playfully from between his teeth. 

“What?” Dan asked, bemusedly returning the smile, dimple popping against his flushed cheek. 

“Nothing,” Phil replied, coy smile turning into a Cheshire grin, “just thinking how lucky we are that you have a weird Jacuzzi fetish, otherwise this probably never would have happened.”

“Oh shut up!” Dan giggled, shoving Phil away playfully before drawing him back down again, the two of them kissing contentedly between smiles, Phil’s book lying utterly forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this ages ago when I was staying at a place with a Jacuzzi (what? I had to get my inspiration somewhere. I mean, what?? I've never taken a kinky Jacuzzi bath before, what are you talking about??) that I finally came back to after several months of it begging to be finished. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it : )


End file.
